Butler Lessons
by NeverOnEarth
Summary: So we all know that Descole was disguised as Doland Noble in Last Specter, right? End of story. The only problem is that now we need to see the start. For, surely, our dear Descole couldn't have just magically jumped into the role of butler, could he? One-shot.


**Butler Lessons.**

**AN: This is just a little one-shot that I came up with while writing my other story. Yes, this story does sort of tie in with the plot-line of Little One, but it can be read alone. However, I recommend reading my other story first if you really want to understand the relationship between Descole and Raymond. There shall (hopefully) be no tissues required when reading this story. It is much more lighthearted than my other one! This won't have any really huge spoilers in it, probably none at all, but it depends on how you look at it. Do you want to see spoilers, or do you not?**

**Disclaimer: I OWN PROFESSOR LAYTON! ...Those of you who fell for that, review this story! (...It was worth a try!)**

* * *

_The river was all aglow in pink and gold amidst the misty, waning light. The trees swayed gently in the soft breeze, and a single autumn leaf drifted down from the rustic boughs to rest upon the still water. The crisp air was undisturbed, aside from nature's soothing melody -_

"RAYMOND!"

The man dropped his pen as 'nature's soothing melody' was ripped apart by Descole's sharp voice. Raymond looked at the splattered ink and sighed, resisting the urge to write:_ But good things are always inevitably ruined by those few, extravagant people we find in the world today._

Descole stood in the doorway, erect and proper as always, but even with the mask on Raymond could see his troubled expression.

"Is something the matter?" Raymond asked, then quickly added, "Master?" on the end. Descole chose to ignore this last part, and gave Raymond what seemed to be a desperate look (But Raymond couldn't be sure. Who could when the other man was wearing that mask?).

"I need help," Descole started, falling silent immediately afterwards. Raymond almost sighed, but caught himself just in time, mentally adding to his manuscript:_ Of course, it is these extravagant people who always fail to elaborate on seemingly important announcements. And now that the songs of nature have been drowned from my hearing, I can barely find the patience to -_

"I have discovered a ..._flaw_ in my plan." Ah. There it was. Part one of the elaboration.

Raymond assumed a neutral expression. "A flaw? Where?"

Descole looked uncomfortable. He shifted from foot to foot, and began twisting his long fingers together beneath his cloak. "I have to assume the role of the Triton family butler," he said in a hushed voice, as though someone was listening nearby, "But ...Raymond, I don't know how to _act_ like a butler!"

If Descole's face hadn't been so serious, Raymond would probably have started laughing. His usually distant, stoic master was looking at him with a lost expression, and the older man finally let it hit him. His humour died with his words.

"...You want me to teach you ...how to act like a butler?"

Descole looked incredibly pleased that he had caught on so quickly. "Exactly," he said, allowing the ghost of a smile to flit across his face. Raymond groaned internally, knowing that by the end of this, he may have lost more than a few teacups.

"Isn't there some kind of book on that sort of thing?" Raymond asked hopefully, "Surely someone must have published something of that kind!" The younger man pressed his lips together and shook his head. Raymond could almost feel Descole's glare burning into him. "Oh," he said, not able to think up another excuse, "Well, then! We'd best get started!" he motioned for Descole to sit down, and the other man did so. _With as much grace and care as humanly possible_, Raymond noted, and allowed himself to ponder over how on earth his master was going to pull this off.

"Well?" Descole pressed, looking more and more like his usual self. Raymond held up a single finger.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, "Stop!" Descole froze in place. "If you can get this first bit right, then you'll be able to work through the rest with a great deal more ease: stop acting like you're the queen!" His master acquired an indignant expression, and uncrossed his legs, allowing himself to slump back in his chair. Raymond nodded in satisfaction. "That's better. Now, as for how to act...

The next few hours had been ...an _interesting_ experience.

At first Raymond had tried to teach Descole how to open doors normally; without extravagance, and without hitting the person on the other side in the face. Suffice to say, it had been harder than expected, but they had eventually reached their goal. Raymond, however, wasn't sure yet whether his nose was broken or just bruised.

They had eventually moved on to serving food. Raymond could honestly say that seeing his master carry teacups with one hand had scared him quite a bit. Whether he would be able to wash the tea stains out of the cream carpet was another matter entirely.

After that they had practiced 'being kind but commanding when dealing with others', 'how to inspect a room', 'using the correct term when referring to a superior' ...the rest was a muddled mess in Raymond's brain.

By the last 'lesson', Raymond was nursing a migraine, as well as a number of injuries, while trying to decode his master's handwriting:

_Hie lfcj ir vuclei hrr mot_, the piece of paper read, _plcose roploiec wlzeu dauo. Tfauk ujov._

Raymond rubbed his head, put the piece of paper down and looked up with as much of a smile as he could muster.

"Fine," he croaked, "you'll be fine."

Descole had probably never looked so incredulous in his life. "_Really_?" he asked, then remembered his place and slipped back behind an expressionless persona. "Thank you, Raymond." he nodded slightly and swept from the room, allowing Raymond to collapse back onto his chair.

_Next time_, he thought blandly,_ I'll remind him to disguise himself as a more chivalrous person_.

And Raymond finally let his eyes close for a long awaited, much needed, sleep.

* * *

**AN: I know! It's really weird, and really short, and practically not worth posting, but I DON'T CARE! I did it anyway!**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated!**

**Peace is a blessing, so treasure it always!**

**Noe. **


End file.
